


Restrained

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy, Dom, and bondage.  Kinktastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

Billy can stare at Dom's hands and wrists exclusively for an entire day.

He knows this because he's done it. He's sure that it has everything to do with the bracelets and cuffs that Dom wears whenever they're not in costume. He's positive that he can trace back the fixation to an innocent joke Elijah made about Dom having a secret, second life in which he plied his trade being dominated by old businessmen for twenties in the back streets of Wellington.

The joke took all of five seconds to be forgotten—for everyone except Billy.

He remembered it this morning because one of the clasps on a cuff came loose and Dom poked him incessantly until he gave in and joined the searched for the little metal hook.

And another round of poking had him working the tiny clasp with his fingers, teeth, and most likely in the end his toes, to get the damned thing back together and snugly around Dom's wrist.

He still had a finger looped inside the band and the texture of skin-and-warm-leather distracted him. When Dom went to move away, Billy's arm was jerked with the motion, and he found himself tugging back, just to be a prick.

Dom let him, and also gave him a "fuck off, bonnie Boyd" type of grin. 

And that's when Billy first got it into his head that restraining Dom might be damned good fun.

 

*

Billy likes to pretend that it was a whim. He fancies it's simpler that way, to say that his playing with the shoelace--after unceremoniously removing it from his sneaker--was an accident.

It's easier to say that he wasn't thinking about it when he leaned over and, just as casually, slipped one end of the lace through Dom's wrist cuff and tied a knot around the end table leg that sat to the left of Dom's hand just next to the couch.

In the middle of their movie, Dom doesn't even bother to acknowledge it. But when the beer runs out, circumstances become dire, in his opinion.

"Bill."

"Yeah?"

"The fuck'd'y'do that for?"

Billy took the shoelace that he had just removed from his other sneaker. His face screwed up with concentration as he slipped it through the cuff on Dom's hand that was nearest to him, lifted the obliging wrist, and tied it to the lamp behind them.

Dom chewed his cheek and then swirled a tongue there, which caused a tiny, thoughtful bulge.

"Don't want any more beer, then?"

"Do you?"

"Uh. Yes, Billy. As was the indication in my attempting to get up."

"You'll have to be good, then."

"That so?"

"That's so."

Dom reclined back onto the couch, looking thoughtful again, eyes never leaving Billy's. His spread and tied arms seemed alarmingly natural in the way that they hung—his whole frame relaxed and willing. 

Billy stared at the lace where it bit into Dom's skin, changing the color there to a darker shade of pink. Dom stretched slowly to get comfortable, hips sinking low along the couch cushions.

I can be very...very good, said his eyes.

 

*

Billy guesses it's fine, because Dom never said anything about it. It became an unspoken thing. It was simple and evasive in the beginning. Billy stocked up on things he might use, without telling Dom, and Dom never asked where the things came from.

Tonight he pulled out a length of fabric that was, he guessed, supposed to serve as a handkerchief. He crept up behind Dom as Dom was busy writing in his journal and lightly dangled the cloth in front of his eyes.

Dom perked up; gave him a look.

"That for me?"

"Mm," was Billy's only reply as his right hand applied a pressure to the back of Dom's neck, turning the Brit's face straight ahead again. Pliant and silent, Dom took the hint, and rested his head back against Billy's stomach.

The cloth wriggled enticingly against his chin, then his lips, where it caused a shuddery tingle, then over his eyes. He exhaled carefully as Billy cinched the cloth over his eyes, creating a blindfold, and tied it securely in place.

Billy kneeled behind Dom's chair, staying close, his face brushing the length of Dom's neck and shoulder as he moved. He felt Dom shiver.

From his pocket he slipped a second slender length of cloth. With his chin on Dom's shoulder he reached around, circling Dom in his arms, each hand lightly taking Dom's wrists from the desk and bringing them back around the chair. Pinning them one over the other behind the wooden back, he tied two careful knots through the leather cuffs there, a third around the actual wrists, and a fourth to seal the whole thing to the back of the chair.

Burying his lips just behind Dom's earlobe, he whispered, "How quiet can you be?"

Dom answered in a matching tone, "How quiet do you want me?"

Billy grinned, giving the wrist bonds another tug, thinking they might be just a smidgen uncomfortable, thinking that Dom probably liked it. "Good answer," he replied, feeling the whole length of his and Dom's shared, unstable breathing as they became painfully aroused together.

"Want you silent," Bill breathed, hands around Dom's front again, methodically snapping the buttons off his shirt without even bothering to undo them. With muffled, soft plunks the tiny buttons hit the floor one by one until the shirt slipped open, and the heat coming off Dom's skin swelled in intensity.

Billy's thumb and forefinger circled casually, bringing up goosebumps in their wake, before closing in on Dom's left nipple and giving it a slow, hard squeeze.

"...until I say you can make noise, Dommie," he finished, his other hand joining the first and repeating the motion on the other already-beaded nub. He grinned; feeling Dom's hips lift slightly, feeling the sensation spike its way through Dom's body. "Don't need much help, do you, hm?" 

Dom made no noise, though, and Billy couldn't see his face. Nodding with approval, he smoothed a hand down Dom's belly, fingers meeting rough denim, sliding past, teasing a metal zipper, and closing there without pretense on the rock-hard bulge offered up so willingly. Billy cupped and squeezed the spot and watched Dom jerk slightly off the chair again, chest and throat tight with restricted sound. He bit down softly on Dom's shoulder, then licked the salty skin there.

"More?"

Dom chewed his bottom lip harder, careful to make no sound, and nodded.

 

*

Billy hypothesizes that what made their encounters serious was that they never drank before them. It was always under a bright, sober light that he went for Dom's wrists or for Dom's waist. So when they ended up blessedly alone after Dom came in from a "quick" drink with the boys, Billy knew something different might happen. 

He was lounging in the kitchen when he saw headlights streak the walls. He shifted just a little when Dom came inside, listened to the metal clink of keys and the muffled sound of a coat being shrugged off. He already had his favorite lengths of cloth rope on the table in front of him, prepared and eager to greet Dom properly.

Dom came ambling into the kitchen, looking like sex incarnate--all grins topped with spiky hair. Billy smiled as Dom slipped over, buried his face in Billy's neck and nuzzled, keeping his hands carefully away.

"Mmm," Dom hummed, leaving invisible marks on Billy's skin, and Billy decided to let him do what he wanted for the moment.

Dom slid around the front of the chair, straddled Billy's lap and sat on his knees, fingers teasing with half-hearted holds at either side of Billy's shirt. "Been here all night?"

"Got in a couple of hours ago," Billy said, not moving to touch Dom at all, though his smile told volumes.

"Missed you," Dom sighed.

"Did you?"

Dom nodded with hesitancy in his eyes, wondering how much he could say. He was already half way to insanity—had been touching himself in the car on the way over, dying with wanting; had been all night.

But the best part was the dying. 

So he nuzzled Billy's throat again, pleased when Billy's head tilted back.

"Wanna show you how much," Dom said, voice like honey-coated gravel, as his hands itched to touch—but they had not been given the permission to do so.

Smiling, Billy sat up as much as he could, reached around Dom, drew the thin rope between his fingers. He cinched the rope through Dom's cuffs and tied them behind Dom's back; the effort was automatic by now, he didn't even need to look.

"On your knees, then, Dommie..."

All the breath went out of Dom and he practically fell off Billy in his rush to get there, feeling the rope bite lines into his skin, knowing that in this he would only have his mouth and tongue to express himself.

He quivered and twitched through the long show Billy made of undoing his fly and ached with the need to make Billy react—which was, of course, his reward.

Billy closed his eyes, fingers of his left hand tangled in the back of Dom's hair as the delicious sensation of wet, silky tongue was on in seconds flat.

He opened his eyes when Dom swallowed him down his throat, making the heat press under his clothes, making the muscles in his throat cord up—but he never uttered a sound beyond erratic breathing.

Instead he savored the low, sloshy noise of Dom's suckling mouth— _bob bob bob suck_ and back again. His eyes ticked to Dom's arms, bound and folded back like wings, as the younger man's chin swiveled to create friction, pushing further between Billy's thighs to get closer.

Red, swollen lips on pink cock obsessed Billy, along with the moisture that winked in the moonlight and the saliva and come mixture at the corners of Dom's mouth because he couldn't—didn't want to—wipe it away. Fixated on the suction, the pulling, the it's-too-much level of sensitivity.

And when he came, he felt Dom go still, and dug his fingers into the back of Dom's neck, hips off the chair as it flushed out of him in waves of internal tide; betrayed by nothing more than a sudden flush in his face and a wrinkle between his eyebrows as he pulsed and throbbed and came in Dom's mouth.

When he had been licked him clean he looked down, watching Dom rest his cheek on Billy's denim-clad thigh, watching him nuzzle closer, watching him refuse to admit that the ropes around his wrists hurt and that he liked it.

"Very good," Billy murmured, hand on Dom's cheek, pushing back the hair that stuck there, and Dom smiled, going very still between Billy's thighs.

 

*

 

Billy grins now when he remembers planning it. At that point they had been at it for a few weeks, but only seriously at it for two, and living together on and off was becoming normal. He goes on grinning, remembering the hot, rushing feeling he had when he put the velvet-lined cuffs and lubricant in the nightstand drawer.

Dom was expected and when he came in, Billy was already in place on the bed, one leg off one leg on, still fully dressed, and all business in a button-down shirt with his hair spiked up. Dom crossed the bedroom and stopped when he saw Billy.

Billy got up and sidled over to Dom, pelvic-focused, fingers hooking through Dom's belt loops and pulling him in. Dom hesitated, offered up a kiss—parted mouth very still. Billy kissed him; heavy warm seconds filled the empty noise in both their heads. Dom was dizzy when Billy suddenly let him go; he stood where he was left.

"Undress for me," Billy said quietly, stepping back.

Dom paused for a split-second; he'd never been asked to do that before. But the moment passed and he found himself doing it, fingers on his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He went slowly with his pants, pushing the belt aside, fondling the button as he slipped it out, making long work of the zipper.

Billy wandered close again, running an appreciative hand over Dom's shoulder; inspecting his property. 

Dom shivered when Billy circled round to his back; felt Billy's right hand shift through his hair, grip hair there, just enough to make Dom aware of the roots of hair that were being tugged.

"You're hard already, aren't you?"

Dom opened his eyes, heat licking down his belly. He stepped out of the pants, an obvious boxer tent betraying him.

"Yes," he sighed, ten types of giving in, one hand sliding down into his boxers, intent on removing them.

"Ah ah ah," Billy clucked, with a slow and strong grip taking Dom's wrist and bringing it behind his back, holding it there.

Red in the face, Dom let him. Suddenly he felt a low, well-aimed smack land on the curve of his cloth-covered ass, spreading hot sensation everywhere, and making him jerk forward. Billy squeezed the spot slowly, loving the clench of firm muscle and heat under his fingers, bringing up a whimper in Dom, who stifled it and breathed in deep through his nose.

"Be good," Billy said, pinching again and grinning as Dom's erection jerked and tented higher. Letting go, Billy made for the bed, stepping casually.

Dom took off his boxers, feeling the bob and flush of his cock straight and hard in front of him, feeling Billy's eyes burning from across the room.

"On the bed."

He went over immediately, sprawling on his back, and saw the cuffs dangling from Billy's left hand. He blinked.

He stared, transfixed, as Billy lifted each of his hands, undoing the cuffs and band already there in an achingly gentle way. Billy kissed the inside of each wrist, smoothed the hair over the back, and then clicked each of the wide, metal cuffs into place.

He fixed a slender cloth rope through the link at the edge of each cuff, and then tied a hard knot around either bedpost, leaving Dom's arms hanging just half an inch off the sheets.

Dom lay still again, shivering from the feeling of not being able to move, at the firm circle of the cuffs around his wrists. His cock flushed, an ache settling in his balls, and he watched Billy expectantly.

Billy watched him right back, inspecting his work with an air of satisfaction. The look on his face was enough to make Dom squirm. He shifted a little, hips moving. An uncontrolled shudder contracted low in his stomach when Billy began softly petting him, feather-light touches of fingertip and knuckle around his pelvis.

His throat seized up when Billy started on his inner thighs, dipping to tease the sensitive spot behind his knees and then up again to press the hot flesh there.

"How long have you been waiting for me to touch you, Dominic?"

Since they started, Billy had never laid a hand below Dom's waist unless he was wearing clothes.

"Uuhn...nineteen days," he answered, a flush stealing over his cheeks.

Billy lifted his hand, placing a quick, sharp and very localized slap on the outside of Dom's hip. Grinned as Dom jerked up, cock twitching.

"I'm surprised your wrist hasn't sprained yet."

Dom kept watching silently, feeling a low unstable vibration down his legs as Billy's hand dipped between his thighs again, cupping his balls and very subtly rubbing the pads of his fingers on the patch of skin just under them.

"Aaahn," Dom sighed, wrists pulling at the restraints, hips shifting hard into the touch, very surprised when he didn't receive a slap for the noise.

Billy's middle finger broke from the rest, slipping lower, finding the tight puckered ring of muscle there and pressing before rubbing slow circles around it. Dom's hips flinched again; blood crept up his neck and shoulders, and his cock grew darker with the rush.

From the sheets Billy lifted the tube lubricant, easily opening it with his free hand. He kneeled between Dom's legs, heat prickling his skin as he smeared the cool liquid on his fingers and palm and then wrapped them around the hot length of Dom's cock.

Dom whimpered sharply and his thighs jerked, closing on Billy's legs. "Bbii—"

"Let it out, Dom," Billy replied to the desperate beginnings of that plea, smearing the slippery cold that became quickly warm along the underside of Dom's cock.

"OhthankyouGod, aaahhngg..."

Grinning, Billy rubbed his thumb in tiny circles just under the head, eliciting another riff of whimpers. He closed his fingers, listening to low squelchy wet noise as he squeeze-tugged the tip of Dom's cock between his fingers and thumb several times in rapid succession, sparing none of his grip. The direct touch flooded Dom's balls faster than he thought, his bottom lip falling.

Billy stopped suddenly, smoothed his first two fingers and thumb firmly down the column of flesh; watched Dom hang on every movement, watched him waiting and dying for a steady rhythm.

So Billy picked a rhythm, coaxing the come to swell and dribble wet spots down Dom's cock. With his other hand he worked that muscled tightness below, a single slick finger pushing past the initial resistence and sinking into the hotness there.

Dom cried out; felt so good to let the noise come up his throat and out his mouth. He shuddered, shifted, felt the sheets stick to his back and thighs, felt the restriction of the cuffs driving him fucking crazy, felt his body clench around Billy's finger with vice-like strength, felt the stretching and the faint sting.

"Please," he sobbed, writhing as Billy slowly and steadily jerked him. But when he started rotating his finger in slow circles deep inside, Dom went a little mental, hips shuddering and straining, arms pulling at the bonds. "Billy!"

"Mmm?" Billy hummed, withdrawing his finger and then sinking it in very quickly and all at once.

"Fuck me," Dom pleaded, teeth gritted, sweat glistening on his brow. He'd lost track of time, unable to think while Billy's fist squeezed and swiveled, pumped and manipulated.

Billy said nothing at that, just let Dom's thighs rest elevated on his own thighs and slid a second finger inside, pushing and withdrawing faster.

"Fuck. Please," Dom groaned, clenching up his muscles to milk more out of Billy's fingers.

And Billy was ready, finally, because he couldn't take it—it was too much, they'd waited too long, and Dom's spasming muscles offered far too much pleasure to be passed up. His jeans and boxers were off in seconds, hands searching for familiar hold on Dom's hips.

Dom sighed, relieved, and winced as Billy's fingers squeezed his hips, dragging him in. Billy gave his own cock a few strokes—that's all it took to encourage the arousal that was already there, and began to slowly press into Dom.

He lay lightly over Dom's body, eyes lingering on the cuffed wrists, face against Dom's chest as he sunk his hips forward.

Dom's legs wrapped around him. "No, don't—now, please."

"...hurt you..." Billy breathed, face flushing red.

"Want you to hurt me," Dom said, squirming so insistently that Billy gave in, thrust forward once. Dom bucked, cried out, and chased a breath, rubbing his face into Billy's shoulder. 

And Billy let it out, finally, rode Dom into the mattress for the better part of an hour, always stopping right before he might come, alternating speed to keep it from overwhelming him. The low background music of hisses, whimpers, creaks, and the headboard tapping the wall carried him steadily through to the end when he couldn't move anymore, because if he did, his body would explode.

He wrapped his fist around Dom, and with three heavy, deep thrusts, warned of the impending finish.

"God, yes..."

" _Fuck_!"

Billy held his breath; screwed up with concentration and restraint as he milked Dom's cock.

"Billy, uuhmm—" Dom wrapped his legs around tight again, pulling Billy deep inside his trembling body. 

"Dom!"

There was a frenzy of simultaneous movement; Billy thrust several quick times and felt Dom sob and come all over their bellies; and then the explosion between his legs happened and he pulsed and spilled deep inside Dom. The smell of heat and sex overpowered the normal scent of the sheets.

Panting, Billy kept moving, the rhythmic clench of Dom's muscles squeezing it all out of him, making him feel unstable enough to collapse and go comatose on the spot. When the surge finally began to recede, he blinked hazily at Dom, who was swaying with eyes closed, oblivious to the restraints, chest falling with erratic breath.

Not trusting his strength to stay upright for long, Billy rushed to undo the cuffs, pushing them aside. Dom fell to the bed with a soft noise and Billy slid from his body carefully, shuddering. Dom gave a similar reaction.

Billy collapsed partially onto Dom, closed his eyes and snuggled up close, his pulse still flutter-jabbing against his neck. He felt Dom's hand a moment later on his hair, smoothing it back.

"Thought you'd never give in," Dom said, grinning, out of breath.

"Fuck you. It's been almost three weeks, Dommie."

"Like it's just been all dandy for me—"

"Ooh, pah." Billy turned, kissing Dom lightly on the mouth. "You love it."

"Damn straight, Boyd."

"It's your turn next time. Can't take much more of this..."

Dom snickered. "We'll see."

Billy nuzzled up to one of Dom's wrists again, kissing the side, and then lost track of the attempt, closing his eyes.


End file.
